


That Girl

by book_chic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_chic/pseuds/book_chic
Summary: He had never seen someone like her before...who was that girl?!(Sorry this is my first summary I've ever wrote)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I have ever wrote it was originally posted on tumblr to my main page bookchic20 and also onto me and my friends page rudemaidenswrite. Hope y'all enjoy it, thanks for reading in advance.
> 
> (yf/c)= your favorite color

He had never seen someone like her. From the (yf/c) streak in her hair, to the mismatched shoestrings in her high top converse, there was just something that seemed to put him in a trance. And no he was not following her it just so happened that he needed to go to the grocery store, the book store and…where was he now? Oh right the record store. He snuck another peak at her while he mindlessly thumbed through some records. He almost didn’t notice her walking up next to him.  
(Your point of view)  
“Soooo… am I gonna have to call the cops or are you gonna tell me why you’ve been following me?” You ask the stranger.  
He looks up at you with a shocked look. “Wha…I don’t…um…what?” He mutters out.  
“Well you’ve been at the last three stores I’ve been in, plus I may have noticed you staring at me now and again.” You say with a small smirk on your face.  
He stares at you intently. “You really noticed? I thought I was a bit more subtle than that.” He said with a small chuckle.  
“Eh…I’m a pretty observant person.” You say with a smile. “Growing up with three little brothers constantly trying to sneak up on ya will make a person notice more”  
“You make a good point.”  
*Your ringtone*  
“Oops sorry gotta take this real quick” You answer your phone. “Ya sure I’ll be there in 10 minutes, Hey um…sorry I was gonna ask if ya wanted to get a coffee or something but I gotta run into work so maybe some other time?”  
“Coffee ya that um that sounds great, so I’ll call you later then…”  
“Oh yeah my names (Y/N)” You say as you hold your hand out.  
“Oh yeah I’m James Barnes.” He says as he shakes your hand.  
“Well see ya soon Barnes.” You called over your shoulder as you walked out of the store.  
(Bucky’s Point of View)  
Wait did that just happen. Oh shit how am I gonna call her I didn’t get her number. Hold on what’s this, he looks at the piece of paper folded in his hand and unfolds it, and written on it is what he can only assume to be her phone number. How did she do that? He asks himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters do get longer after these first few, Hope y'all enjoy it! Feedback is appreciated! And thank my little brother for the name of the coffee shop I think its pretty great!

Your Point of view  
*Your Ringtone*  
Whose number is that ugh I hate answering unknown numbers, but it might be that James guy, so what the hell.  
“Hello?” You say questioningly.  
“Um… Hi it’s James you know from the grocery, book and record stores.” He says with a chuckle.

“James hmmm…James nope not ringing a bell.” You say jokingly.  
“Oh…uh well you um said you were gonna call the cops on me and you know stuff.” He said not getting the joke.  
“Barnes, Barnes hold up I was just kidding I remember who you are.” You say laughing. “What’s up?”  
“Oh haha, yeah I totally knew that. And I was just calling to maybe see if you might wanna get that coffee still?”  
“Coffee huh, yeah I’d love to, I actually have the morning off tomorrow if that works out for ya?”  
“Tomorrow, yeah that’d be great say around like 9:30?”  
“Yeah that sounds like a plan to me, you wanna meet at The Rise and Grind?” You ask.  
“Really, I mean great, that’s great…”  
“Hey I don’t mean to interrupt but I have to get going my breaks about over and I should probably do some work tonight.”  
“Right” He chuckles. “Well you have a good day at work and I will see you in the morning.”  
(Bucky’s Point of View)  
*Click*  
That just happened, holy hell she agreed to have coffee with me!  
“What are you smiling about Buck?”  
“Nothing Steve, just smiling.” He says secretly.  
“Bucky I’ve known you for a very long time I think by now I know when you are hiding something.” Steve said with a smile.  
“Ok yeah so I may have a date with a pretty amazing girl” He says shyly.  
“Uh huh a girl. I thought I recognized that smile.” He laughs. “Well I will leave you to your thoughts then,” he says. “Since you seem a little preoccupied.”  
“Thanks Punk.”  
“No problem Jerk.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things start to get moving hope y'all enjoy.

-Your point of view-

You sat down at the little table by the window, waiting for James to get there. Reading your absolute favorite book, you got taken into the story and were pretty unaware of anything and everything going on around you. You were so absorbed that you didn’t notice him coming up behind you and tapping you on your shoulder. “Eeekkk” You squealed, shocked out of the stupor you had been in.

“Shit I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” James said.

“Oh…James it’s you sorry I was just a little into my book I guess.” You chuckle.

“Sure” He laughs. “Just a little, you were so zoned out this place could have exploded and you wouldn’t have noticed.”

“I was not that bad, it’s just a really good book.”

He chuckles. “Ok Ok I believe you. So would you like a coffee or something?”

You smile at him “Yeah I could take another hot chocolate I’m not really a big coffee fan and maybe a muffin.”

“Alright I’ll be right back.” He walks up to the counter and puts in the order.

A couple minutes later he comes back with two cups and a muffin and he sets them on the table and sits down. “Thanks James,” You say taking a bite of the muffin. “Mmmmm…banana my favorite.” You say with a smile.

“Hey no problem. So I really hope you didn’t wait to long.”

“Nah I wasn’t here for long. I’m glad you found the place alright.”

“Oh yeah it was easy I had a friend who knew where it was, so they helped me find it.’

“I’m glad so are you not from this area or…?” you question.

“Well, I am from around here or at least I used to be its just the neighborhood has changed a lot since I used to live here.” He chuckled.

“Oh, really its changed that much has it? I wouldn’t know I only moved here like 1 year ago and it’s really not changed to much, but of course Brooklyn is a lot different than Ohio so I kinda understand what you mean about a place being different.”

“Ohio huh, what part are you from?” He asks.

The conversation continues to flow smoothly without a hitch. You haven’t been on such a good date in a long time, and it was just about perfect.

“This has been great but the guy at the counter has been staring daggers at us since we’ve finished our drinks so we should probably get out of here.”

“Haha yeah I guess we probably should then huh.” You laugh out.

“yeah, but umm…in all honesty I don’t really want this to be over.”

“Well we could go for a walk around Brooklyn Bridge park? I’ve seen signs but I’ve never actually went.”

He gets a smile on his face. “Sounds like a plan to me. Let’s go”

We start walking the short distance to the park, when a bike messenger swerves out in front of me. I start to move out of the way when I feel James’s arms grab me and pull me out of the way. His strong, muscular arms… (Y/N) what are you thinking focus you almost got ran over by a bicyclist. 

“Hey watch where you’re going you almost hit her!” He yells angrily. He turns to you, “Are you okay?”

“Heh Yeah I’m fine thanks for that by the way, that’s one thing I haven’t got used to about New York is the crazy bicyclists. But I have to say nice reflexes.” You chuckle out.

“Yeah well ya know I guess I was just lucky ya know.”

“Uhhuh sure just lucky my ass.” You say slipping your hand into his metal one. He seems to tense up at first, and you flash him a smile. “Come on let’s go” He seems to relax a bit.

“And what a nice ass it is.”

You blush and laugh at him.

“Oh shit did I really say that out loud?!” He exclaims. “I didn’t mean…I mean well I did but….” He stammers.

“Yes yes you did, but its all good yours isn’t half bad either.”

He looks so shocked at this and stands stock still for a moment before you pull him into the park. You walk around holding onto his hand, and chatting with each other like you were old friends, and anytime the conversation lulled it was a nice silence not awkward at all. At one point you even stop at a little ice cream cart and get a couple cones, all in all this had been a perfect date. That is until your phone rang.

“Ugh…sorry I have to take this its work.” You mutter. “Yeah uhhuh sure I’ll be there as soon as I can, yes I will, alright bye.” You say into the phone. “I’m so sorry, but I have to go into work there having a mini emergency I guess.” You say with a frown.

“It’s alright, I understand you said they were short at the animal clinic so I’m sure they can use all the help they can get. And this just gives us an excuse to do this again.” He says smiling.

“Again? Yes! I was starting to think you were getting sick of me running off for work and what not.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t mind to much as long as I get to see you again.”

“I’ll call you later to set another date up ok?”

“Yeah I’ll talk to you later” He says. And I start to walk away, before I feel his hand on my wrist. I stop in my tracks and look back at him before he pulls me back towards him. “Just a minute (Y/N).” He says before he places a soft chaste kiss on my lips. He pulls away after taking my breath away and smiles, “Well you should probably get going huh.”

“Ugh…you just made me really not want to go into work” You muttered before turning and walking towards the parks exit. When you turn the corner you pull your phone out and dial a number. “Yes it’s me I’ll be there in ten. Yes, sir all is good, Yes, doesn’t suspect a thing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter feedback is much apreciated

Smiling like an idiot, Bucky looks after (Y/N) as she walks out of the park. Wondering how he managed to have such an amazing time with an equally amazing girl. However right now he had to deal with the two idiots trying not to be seen. “I see you two, you’re not very good at hiding, you know that right.”

“I told you he would see us!” Sam yells at Steve.

“Well I’m sorry but it’s your fault we got caught if we had stayed back further like I said…”

“Oh no Rogers don’t be blaming this on me you’re the one who wanted to spy on your best friend not me.” Sam interrupted Steve. Steve’s face looks shock as Sam points at him blaming Steve for them following Bucky.

“Why I would never!” Steve exclaims. Faking astonishment.

“Sam don’t worry I know how Steve works. I’m sure it was his idea.” Bucky says looking over at Steve. “So why may I ask were you following me Punk?” He asks looking serious, before cracking a small smile.

“Well I had to see if this girl you’ve been smiling about for the last day or so, actually exists or not. And it looks like she is real.” Steve laughs.

“Heck she’s even pretty attractive, who would’ve thought you could get a cute girl like that.” Sam says. Before getting shoved back by Bucky.

“Whatever Bird brain your just jealous you can’t get a girl like her.”

“Doesn’t look like you can either the way she ran off after you kissed her. You must be a really bad kisser. What do you think Steve probably a bad kisser right?” Sam asks before dodging Bucky’s smack.

“Stop you two seriously I thought you were over this stupid feud.”

“Oh yeah we totally are we’re best pals aren’t we Sam?”

“Yes of course best buds!” Sam says through a forced grin.

“Seriously you two.” Steve rolls his eyes as they head out of the park and to Steve’s car. “You need a ride back to the tower Buck or you hanging around here?”

“I’ll take a ride she had to go into work so I don’t really have another reason to stay here.”

“Alright then let’s head back to the tower then” Steve says.

-(Y/N)’s point of view, in an undisclosed location-

You walk into a dimly lit underground bunker, where several people are sitting at various computers typing away. You walk past them all with a purposeful stride till you get to desk at the end of the room. Once you get there you stand at attention looking towards the woman sitting behind the desk. Waiting for instructions as she finishes up on the phone. Looking towards the man standing to the side of her desk, as she puts down the phone, he barks out.

“Agent (Y L/N), Report!”

“I have managed to get myself into Barnes’s life, no suspicions have been aroused and I already plan on meeting up with him again so I will have more to report after a few more meetings.” You report back without hesitation, as you continue to look ahead.

“Relax (Y/N) no need to be so formal.” She looks at you with her green colored lips slipping into a sly smile. “Do you have any plans on how you’ll convince him to take you to the tower?”

“Well from how he seems I can tell he is very loyal to his friends and the fact that they were following us today I’m sure they will be very interested in meeting me officially here soon.”

“Good, good then you’ll be able to feed us information from the inside and get us the access codes needed to gain access to the Avengers headquarters.” She continues to smile as she puts the tips of her green polished fingers together in front of her face.

“Not to speak out of turn Ma’am but don’t you already have quite a few undercover agents placed within S.H.I.E.L.D.? Why do you need me to get the codes?”

“You know I’ve never minded your questions (Y/N) you’ve always been like a daughter to me. The reason we need you is because S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t have the codes we need. Stark is very guarded about his codes and they will be unable to be obtained through undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents” she stands up and walks over to you putting her arm around you. “That’s why we need you (Y/N). Now you should get out of here and back to work.”

“Yes of course” You say as you start to walk towards the door thinking about what she had said. Like a daughter sure, because mothers help to murder your entire family in cold blood in front of a ten-year-old. You get out of there as possibly before her assistant Viktor could leer at you anymore. You couldn’t stand the man but he’s never been very good at reading signs apparently. The sliding doors start to slide shut behind you before you hear someone shout after you.

“(Y/N) wait up “You groan as you see Viktor jog through the door to fall into step next to you. “So you decided when you want to go on that date yet sweetheart?” He says his voice just grating on your nerves with every syllable that flows out of his mouth.

“Viktor I believe I told you the first hundred time that I’m not interested in going out with you at all.” You say grinding your teeth at him.

“Ah baby still playing hard to get I see how you are that’s alright I’ll just wait till next time I see you.” He says looking you up and down leering at your body. You roll your eyes and quickly walk the rest of the way out and back to your car before getting in and speeding off down the road. “And I will see you again trust me I’ve always got my eye on you.” He says to himself smiling as your car speeds away.


	5. Chapter 5

-Avengers Tower-

“Mr. Stark, there is a call for you and the rest of the Avengers in the conference room.”

“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y. let the others know please.” Tony says before wiping the grease from his hands and turning his machines off. He gets up and gets into the elevator going up to the conference room. When he gets there the rest of the Avengers are already sitting at the conference room table. They all look up as he walks into the room. “What? Don’t look at me like that I was just now told to come up here!”

“Just sit down Stark!” Nick Fury yells as his face pops up on the video screen.

“Alright, alright I’m sitting this must be pretty important if you’re already yelling at me.” Stark says sarcastically, as he sits down and swings side to side in the chair while looking up at Fury. “Well go on then if it’s so important” Fury rolls his eyes at Starks antics before pulling up several pictures on the screen.

“These S.H.I.E.L.D agents have been identified by an unknown source to be working for Hydra.”

“Do you have any leads on who the source is, or how there able to get you the information?” Natasha asks, as she flips through the files on the table. “These are some high ranking agents how has S.H.I.E.L.D managed to find any of this out?”

“We believe there is someone on the inside feeding us information. So far it has all been found to be substantial in proving that these agents are in fact a part of hydra. We have been able to contain the leaks they started and have stopped any more information from getting to Hydra.” Fury reports to the group.

“You said the information has been stopped, but there was more than likely information passed over to them before they were caught. Was any of it valuable?” Steve questions like the good soldier he is noticing that Fury said nothing about the information that was already given away.

“The information that was given to them was of no importance. Just small pieces that without much more information wouldn’t even be able to hurt the least protected parts of the agency. It seems like our source can find out who Hydra is sending in before they get much sent back to them so we can only assume that they are a high ranking Hydra agent, who has immaculate skills with a computer.” Fury stated with a firm voice.

“Hey now we all know what happens when you assume something…” Tony says and Natasha rolls her eyes knowing exactly where he’s going with this. “It makes an ass out of you and me!” He finishes with a chuckle. Steve, Bucky, and Thor exchange a confused glance at the unknown statement. 

“Does assuming things somehow change you Midgardians in some way?” Thor asks, looking very confused.

“No blondie it’s just an expression.” Stark replies, running a hand down his face. “Look Fury just give me the information this so called source sent in, me and Bruce here will be able to crack any of the safeguards they put in place easy peasy. Right Brucie?” Tony puts his hand on Bruce’s shoulder while smiling up at Fury.

“Uh well we can try, I mean it won’t hurt anything to try. Right?” Bruce says unsure.

“Stark what makes you think that you can do what highly trained government agents can’t?” Fury argues.

“Well A) I have technology unavailable to the Government, B) Bruce here is pretty good at flying under the radar so I believe he has some insight, am I forgetting anything else…hmmm oh yeah C) I’m Tony Stark! Just send the information and let me do what I do” He says before standing up and walking towards the door, before looking back at Fury to stop and ask him, “Now if that’s all I have some work to attend to if you don’t mind. Bruce you coming?” Bruce looks between Tony and Fury before standing and walking after Tony and out of the room. As Fury’s face disappears from the screen to be replaced by the Avengers logo.

“Well since there’s not much more we can do about that let’s talk about something else then. For instance, like how did your date go Bucky?” Clint asks.

“Seriously does everyone know?!” Bucky looks between Steve and Sam questioningly. Before the rest of the Avengers start laughing at his expression.

-Your point of view-

You get back to your apartment and as soon as the door shuts you slide down it to sit on the floor. Finally home, it exhausts dealing with them for any length of time especially Viktor. You couldn’t stand the man, he thinks he’s all that and should have whatever he wants. Which unfortunately he wanted you, you hated every second you had to put up with the man but luckily it wasn’t much. You look at the clock on the wall and see that it’s about midnight and decide to text James.

Hey I just wanted to apologize for running out on our date. My job must think I’m just waiting by the phone for them to call. Lol

HI (Y/N) hope work went well and you don’t have to apologize trust me I understand completely

Eh work was decent I guess you know how it is I would have preferred to hang out with you some more but hey money comes in handy for food and housing you know :)

haha yeah you do tend to need money for those things I guess

Yeps well hey I was kinda hoping I could make today up to you

Like I said you don’t have to but what did you have in mind?

Well I’m actually a pretty decent cook and I thought I could make dinner for you?

Dinner made by a beautiful woman I couldn’t turn that down even if I wanted to. (which I don’t want to)

Lol alrighty then my place Friday? At like 6ish?

Can’t wait

:) Yay well its getting pretty late I should probably get some sleep sometime soon

That’s fine goodnight (Y/N) sleep well

 

You smile and yawn as you make your way to the bed and just collapse onto it. It had been a long day and you couldn’t wait for Friday. Because while this all started as a way to get some information you had most definitely started to like this guy for real. Which let’s be honest in the world you’re a part of was a very dangerous thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really got carried away with this chapter, but I really couldn’t find a decent stopping point so extra long chapter yay! Also this is my first time ever attempting anything Smut related at all so please be kind, but let me know what y'all think Hope y’all enjoy! :)

Friday was finally here, and Bucky couldn’t have been any more nervous. Which was made obvious by the fact that ninety percent of his clothes were throw on his bed and around his room. Every time he put something on he deemed it unacceptable for this date. Yes, the other times he met with (Y/N) was different this was dinner at her house. This amazing woman wanted to make dinner for him at her house. To say that it had been awhile since he felt like this about a person was an understatement. He honestly doesn’t believe he has ever felt this way for anyone. He was standing in front of the mirror looking at his current outfit, when the door to his room opened up. Steve walked through and looked at the mess all over Bucky’s room with a confused expression.

“What happened in here?” he asks looking around.

“Um… nothing.” Bucky says ignoring the mess.

“Sure nothing is this about your date, Bucky you know that it will be fine.” Patting his friend on the shoulder with a smile on his face.

“Yeah of course I’m not worried, I know it will be fine. I’m just…” Bucky starts before Steve interrupts him.

“You know what Buck I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this about a girl she must be something special huh?”

“Yeah Steve, she really is.” He replies with a smile on his face. Deciding that this was what he was going to wear he started to put the rest of the clothes away, with Steve making random comments about how nervous he was the entire time.

-(Y/Ns) point of view-

Alright your apartment was clean, spotless even and you were currently working on dinner. You’re normally a really good cook but today you just kept dropping things and almost putting the wrong ingredients in the food. You were a hot mess, well at least you were hot. You giggle to yourself at that thought, you were hilarious sometimes. You had the food cooking just perfectly so you decided to go ahead and change clothes into something a little cuter than your lazy sweats. Walking into your room you pull the dress off the hanger that you had picked out earlier. You slip into the (Y/F/C) dress that fits like a glove, and put your hair into a simple updo. There’s a knock on your door and you take a deep breath before you walk to it and open it to see him standing there smiling. He’s wearing a simple black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark blue jeans. You could just say he was looking good.

“Hey” You say leaning against the door, smiling at him.

“Hi” He says smiling, and standing there a little awkwardly. Holding out a small bouquet of flowers out to you. “Um… these are for you.”

“They’re beautiful, Thank you.” You say taking the flowers and leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Come on in suppers almost ready, let me just put these in some water.” You head into the kitchen and pull a vase out of the cabinet, and put the flowers in it. He walks in behind you and clears his throat.

“I um… You look…” He starts while rubbing the back of his neck. “Great, really great.”

“Thanks you look pretty good yourself.” Blushing you look up at him. And he leans down to place kiss on your lips, it starts out slow and soft, but before it could go any further the buzzer for the oven went off pulling you both from the kiss. “Heh well then I should probably get that and we can pick that up later.”

“Later yeah definitely” He says swallowing hard, watching you as you lean down to get the dish out of the oven. “That smells delicious.”

“Thanks it’s my specialty, chicken parmesan.” You say as you pull it out and show it to him, right before you trip over the rug in front of your oven and almost fall. James manages to catch you but the dish slips out of your hands and falls straight to the floor and spills everywhere. James lets go of you as you stand still just staring at the food on the floor with a shocked expression. “No, no, no I worked so hard on that!” you practically yell.

“Hey, (Y/N) it’s alright, it’s just food we can get it cleaned up.”

“No it’s not just food, this whole thing…I just I wanted this to be perfect! I invited you for dinner and the most important part of that is now lying on the floor ruined!” You are starting to freak out now tears are even starting to make their presence known. No you were not going to cry over spilt food! You feel James put his hand on your cheek and turn it to face him.

“Hey, don’t worry about the food, and this night can still be perfect.”

“How?” You sniffle out.

“Well we can order pizza everyone likes pizza right? And we can still drink that bottle of wine.” He says pointing to the wine you had set out on the counter. “We can just sit on the couch and watch crappy T.V. or sit there and talk about nothing at all. It doesn’t matter whatever we do this night will still be perfect to me as long as I’m with you.” He promises you, as he pushes a strand of hair out of your face and wipes your tears away. Before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“Pizza huh” You question looking up into his eyes. “I guess I can do pizza.” You start to smile a little at him. He starts to clean up the food while you call for a pizza, and then you help him finish cleaning up the mess, when you hear a knock at the door. You hold up your hands wet from washing the dishes and nod towards the door. He goes to get the pizza while you get the wine poured and you meet him in your living room. After a little pizza and a lot of laughs your night had definitely turned around, you were almost happy you had dropped the food earlier. There was music playing in the background and the two of you had been talking about everything and nothing all night, you had never met a guy that you could talk so openly to. A soft slow song comes on and you start swaying to it when James stands and holds his hand out to you.

“Can I have this dance?” Smiling at you as you slip your hand into his, he pulls you up.

“I thought you’d never ask.” You chuckle as he slips his arms around your waist and yours go around his neck as you start to sway, getting closer and closer together till barely a breath could slip between the two of you. The song finishes you stay standing were you are neither of you moving not wanting to ruin what is happening. Then his lips are crashing into yours you are kissing him back, his grip tightening of your waist and next thing you know your back is against the wall. He bites your lip and you gasp giving him entrance to your mouth, tongues battling for dominance, his quickly winning. Lifting you up off the floor you wrap your legs around his waist feeling all of him against you. Moaning into his mouth again he pulls back to take a breath and moves to start kissing your neck. Your fingers start to slip through his hair, gripping tight when his hits your sweet spot just below your ear. You can feel his smirk against your neck as his hand slips under the edge of your dress and starts to pull it up. He pulls away from your neck to pull the dress over your head before tossing it to the floor and meeting you again in a passionate kiss. “Bed…room” You manage to breath out between kisses.

“Where?” He asks just as breathless as you, you unwrap yourself from his body and your feet hit the floor. You take his hand and lead him down the short hallway to your bedroom. Once inside you shut the door and push him back into it slamming your lips against his as you start to slip his outer shirt off his shoulders. This time it’s you biting his bottom lip before slipping your tongue between his lips. His hand slips over your hip and squeezes you butt pulling you into him so you can feel him straining against his jeans. His hand starts sliding up your back sending a tingling sensation all throughout your body and ending straight in your core. As he got to your bra he struggles to get it undone, so you push yourself away from him and reach behind you undoing the snap and letting it fall onto the floor. His jaw drops as he looks at you, “Wow.” He gasps out.

“What, you like what you see or something?” Blushing you look up at him, not believing that those words came out of your mouth. He finally manages to shut his mouth as he looks at all of you before landing on your eyes and staring into your soul.

“Your beautiful.” You blush even more then you bite your lip and nod towards his clothes. He pulls his shirt over his head. You had stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed and are just staring at his rippling muscles, as he slips out of his pants and starts walking towards you. Leaning down he pushes you on your back as he starts kissing you again. Making his way down your neck, sucking a sweet spot on your neck that is sure to leave a mark before stopping in the valley between your breasts. He looks up at you with eyes blown wide with lust. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know that right.”

“Trust me I want this.” You say and pull him up to kiss him.

“Well alright then.” Smiling at you before dipping back down to take a nipple into his mouth. Gasping at the sensation till it turns into a low moan as he grabs the other with his hand. He then starts to slide down even further till he’s right above your core. Looking up at you he slips a hand into your waistband and slides the thin fabric down, you lift your hips to help and he throws them behind him before he returns to you. Looking you in the eyes he leans to kiss the bottom of your stomach and on the insides of both your thighs. You start to whine wanting him in the one place he keeps skipping over. Smirking he finally gave in and kissed exactly where you wanted. His tongue slipping between your folds as his hand came up and slowly rubbed your clit. Moaning like crazy your toes curl and your hands twist in the sheets before you feel your release and you shudder against his mouth. He laps up your juices then slides back up your body kissing you hard and heavy. It was weird tasting yourself on his lips but you soon got lost in it, your bare chests heaving against each other when you have to separate for a breath. He slides his boxers off and lines himself up. Looking into your eyes for any sign of denial, you reach for his metal hand and thread your fingers through his and nod your head. He looks up at your hands for a second before giving you a soft kiss that showed so much emotion in just a fraction of a second, and then sliding into you stilling when he saw your eyes squeeze shut. “(Y/N) (Y/N), are you…”

“I’m fine.” You breathe out softly, opening your eyes. “Move please!” He kisses you as he starts to pull back out slowly before slamming back in, crying out when he continues to thrust in and out. You wrap your legs around him as he hits your deepest most sensitive spot over and over making you scream out as you release once more. His thrusts get sloppy as he reaches his climax cumming right after you. Pulling out he falls to the side of you and pulls you close, you’re both breathing hard as he places kisses along your neck before landing on your lips. You snuggle into his chest and close your eyes, quickly falling into the most peaceful sleep of your life. Well this night really did turn out perfect.

“Goodnight beautiful” He says kissing your forehead as he closes his eyes falling asleep shortly after you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter hope y'all enjoy it. :)

The sun slips through a crack in the curtain landing right across your face, waking you up. You start to stretch feeling a strong body next to you, making you remember last night. You look up at his face, looking so peaceful and blissful. Leaning up you kiss his forehead, he moves a little bit slowly waking up. Getting a sudden burst of courage, you swing your leg over his waist and start to kiss at his neck, when you feel his hands start to run up your legs to your waist. You lean back and look down at him, to see him smiling up at you. He pulls you down to meet your lips in a searing kiss before pulling away, and brushing your hair out of your face.

“I could get used to waking up like this.” Smirking up at you.

“Oh could you now Mr. Barnes?” You say before grinding down on him. Loving to hear his groan of pleasure, before his hands grab your hips halting your movements.

“Doll you have no idea what you do to me do you?” You look him in the eye with a mischievous smile playing on your lips. Leaning down you start to place kisses up his chest making your way up to his lips. You pull back after kissing his lips.

“I think I may actually.” You giggle before he suddenly flips you over so that he is leaning over you. He grabs your wrists and pulls them above your head before kissing and sucking at your neck. You start to moan as he hits a sweet spot under your ear, when all of a sudden there is a knock at your door. You sigh and pull your arms from his grasp. “I guess I should get that”

“They’ll go away in a little bit you really don’t have to, do you?” The Knocking continues.

“I don’t think they’re going anywhere.” You say, and he rolls off of you. You slide out of the bed and reach in a drawer and pull out some underwear pulling them on. James watching you the whole time as the person keeps knocking at the door. “Hold on I’m coming” You shout. As you pick up James’s shirt from the floor.

“You would be if some idiot wasn’t bothering us.” He mutters under his breath.

“What was that?” You ask as you button up the shirt and walk towards the bedroom door.

“Huh oh nothing” James says blushing.

“Sure nothing” You say looking back at him as you head to the door. You open the door partially, looking out at the man standing there. A little shocked to see Captain America. “Can I help you?” He looks at you somewhat shocked at your attire.

“Um…” He clears his throat, looking only at your face, avoiding looking at your not so clothed body. “I’m looking for my friend Bucky. Is he here?”

“Bucky huh that’s a strange name, did you lose him or something?” You chuckle, when you feel someone walk up behind you, and put his hands on your waist.

“Hey Steve, everything alright, how’d you know where I was?” James asks, as he stands behind you no longer naked having pulled his pants on.

“Your name is Bucky?” You ask him looking confused.

“What? Oh no that’s just a nickname it’s kind of what I go by.” He says smiling at you.

“So you go by the name Bucky and your friends with Captain America huh? Anything thing else I should know about?”

“Heh no I don’t think there is. Steve?” He says looking to Steve for some help.

“Oh I could tell you some stories about this one.” Steve laughs as he points towards Bucky, before holding his hand out to you. “You must be (Y/N). I’ve heard a lot about you.” You shake his hand and smile.

“Oh so you’ve been talking about me huh and I can’t wait to hear those stories.”

“Ok, I’m clearly not making it out of this conversation unscathed so what did you need Steve?”

“Oh we just have some leads on a few things and we need a people to go and check them out.” Steve says. “But I don’t want to interrupt any more than I already have.” He starts to back away to leave.

“It’s alright Steve, I have to get ready for work soon anyway. You should go with him Bucky.” You say testing out the nickname for the first time.

“Alright then let me just go grab my shirt, Steve I’ll be right back.” The two off you walk back into your apartment leaving Steve standing in the doorway. “You sure you don’t want me to stay I could help you get ready you know we could jump in the shower or…” He starts before you interrupt him.

“As much as I would love that, you and I both know that I would not make it to work on time if you stayed.” You say throwing his undershirt at him as he puts on his shoes. “Plus he seems like he really wants your help.”

“You almost have a point.” He says pulling his shirt on.

“Almost?” You ask confused.

“Well yeah, you said you would be late to work, when in reality we both know you just wouldn’t make it in at all.” He smirks at you, while walking back towards your front door.

“Oh Mr. Confident are we now. Go on get out of here.” You chuckle as you push him towards the door, before he grabs your wrist and pulls you towards him. He places a soft kiss against your lips, when he hears Steve clear his throat.

“Well then, I’ll call you when I get back from wherever. Have a good day at work doll.” He places one last kiss on your forehead walking out the door. You walk to the door and lean against the doorframe as they head to a car.

“Be careful! Don’t do anything Stupid!” You yell out to him. And he turns and looks at you with a smile on his face. Nodding his head before climbing into the car. You shut the door and head back to the bedroom, plopping down onto the bed your mind drifts back to the night before and how much care and love Bucky put into every move and touch. You just couldn’t believe how lucky you had got and you roll over hugging the blankets to your chest before rolling a little bit to far and falling off the edge of the bed. You rubbed your head where you hit it mentally slapping yourself for getting lost in daydreams and getting hurt due to it. When you look up and see it sitting on the second shelf of your bedside table. The microchip that you were instructed to put into Bucky’s metal arm. Groaning you realized you were going to really have to come up with something to explain this one.


	8. Chapter 8

-In the Car-

“So you had a good night then huh?” Steve asks Bucky glancing over at him with a smile on his face.

“I sure did and I would have had a morning just as good if some punk hadn’t interrupted us.” He says before punching Steve’s arm.

“Hey now no hitting the driver.” He laughs. “But in all honesty I’m glad things seem to be going well with her Buck. You guys seem to fit and I only saw the two of you together for a couple minutes.”

“She’s really amazing Steve. I don’t even know how to tell you she’s just…something perfect.” He says while running a hand through his hair.

“Well I’m glad you really deserve someone to make you happy.” He says as he puts a hand on his shoulder as they pull into the tower garage and climb out of the car. “Besides maybe we can get (Y/N) to convince you to cut your hair a bit.” Laughing he dodges Bucky’s shove and runs off towards the elevator. The doors closing before Bucky can reach them. He huffs and stands there waiting for the elevator to come back down. Bucky finally gets to the meeting room and looks around seeing everyone sitting around chatting.

“About time you got here frosty. We can finally start.” Tony smarts off at him. “Now this guy that’s been sending us information on hydra is good. He’s been sending the stuff to us but it’s been routed from places all over the world so…”

“Stark what makes you think it’s a man? I personally know some more than capable woman that could easily do that.” Natasha interrupts him giving him a pointed stare that would scare anyone.

“Psh did I say it was a man I thought I said them right Steve?” Tony mutters out.

“Don’t pull me into this one, you’re going to have to deal with this one on your own.”

“But Steve I have to train with her soon and you know she’ll take it out on me.” Tony whisper yells at Steve. Natasha clears her throat and crosses her arms staring at Tony.

“Well shouldn’t you be getting back to the plan now Stark.” Natasha smirks at him while he looks between her and Steve.

“Fine we have some places that this ma…person may have sent the information from. The ones that we are going to check out seem the most plausible.” He proceeds to pass some folders out. “These are the locations get there however you want just get there and let me know what you find if you find anything like I said this guy…” Natasha clears her throat. “this person is an exceptionally proficient hacker and has been extremely efficient at hiding their tracks.”

“Let us go forth and find the hack person.” Thor bellows.

“Calm down Thor we’ll find them, let’s go you’re with me anyway.” Clint says standing up and heading through the door with Thor following closely behind.

“All right archer but can we stop for some pop tarts first?” Thor asks Clint as they’re walking out. Everyone starts to get up and head out.

“Alright let’s get this over with.” Bucky says to Steve.

“Why Frosty you got plans?” Tony jokes.

“Yes actually I do Tony. Plans with someone who is way out of your league Stark.” He says as he walks out of the room with a smile on his face.

“No way Barnes has plans with a girl! Right? Steve he’s kidding right?” Tony asks in disbelief. Steve just smiles at him.

“You should have seen him when I picked him up this morning.” Steve chuckles as he walks out of the room. While Tony stares after him. 

-A bit later-

“There’s nothing here Stark, just an empty field.” Natasha calls in. “Are you sure you gave me the correct coordinates?”

“Yes your position is matching up to where the signal came from like I said this person’s good, so who knows where they’re actually sending them from. Anyone else find anything yet?” Tony asks.

“Me and Thor wound up at some empty warehouse here. We’ll check it out a little better but it looks pretty dead here.” Clint reports.

“Alright well just make sure there isn’t any secret passage ways or anything you never know with those places. Capsicle 1 and 2 you guys find anything?”

“Sorry Tony nothing to report here just a parking garage. Like you said this person must be really good at doing this hacking thing.” Steve says into his phone, with Bucky walking around behind him, waiting to be able to leave so he could call (Y/N) and let her know everything went fine and to set up another date.

“Yes but there should have been something at one of those locations at least. I know there should be something!” Tony almost yells.

“Tony it’s alright you were wrong you can look into it more and try again.” Steve tries to console Tony.

“There is no way I was wrong I checked everything that’s the coordinates I found.” Tony sighs and rubs his hand down his face. Bruce pats him on his shoulder reassuringly. “Fine I’ll look into it again see if I can find something, hell anything else. See you all back here soon.” Tony hangs up the phone and lays his head on his desk before pushing himself up. “Alright let’s get back to this we will find this person this time.” He cracks his knuckles before rolling his chair over to a computer screen. Bruce follows behind him and sits down next to him and starts going through some of the data on another computer.

 

-Your point of view-

Your phone starts ringing again. You look at the screen seeing it was your boss again. Sighing you ignore the call trying to figure out how you were going to get out of this mess. You had been given a chip that you were supposed to have inserted into Bucky’s metal arm. You hadn’t of course not because you had forgot or were distracted but because you had legitimately started to fall for this man. You didn’t want to do anything that could harm him in any way, no matter what the consequences would be. And of course you had ignored quite a few calls from your superiors you would be in a lot of trouble when you finally got in touch with them. So you were doing everything you could do to distract yourself. You showered and cleaned your apartment from top to bottom. You then wrote a little note and left it in the little bowl by your door before walking out to run some errands.

-Back to Avengers Tower-

“I am a genius!” Tony shouts out, as Steve walks in.

“Yes Tony we all know you think that but why are you a genius this time?” Steve mockingly asks.

“Where’s Frosty? Wait never mind it doesn’t matter right I just solved all of our current problems. I have found our hacker.” Tony smirks, and Bruce clears his throat behind him. “Alright we found the hacker, look I even got a surveillance picture of her.”

“Her?” Steve questions. “Wait till Natasha hears that it’s a girl.”

“Here lookie what we found!” Tony says gleefully. “She’s actually pretty attractive from what I can tell in this picture. Brains and beauty man I don’t get that lucky very often.”

“Shit”

“Hey now language captain.” Tony smirks at him. “Why shit? Wait do you know this chick or something?”

“Well not exactly I only met here for a couple minutes, but I’m sure it’s her.”

-Your Point of View-

You walk back up the stairs to your apartment, and pull your keys out of your pocket. As your about to unlock your door you notice somethings off. Knowing that there is either someone in your place or they were in your place earlier you start to internally panic. Taking a deep breath and calming yourself you enter your apartment and walk into the kitchen. Sitting your groceries down on the counter you start to unpack them when you hear a throat being cleared.

“Well hello gorgeous.” A voice speaks from behind you.

“Hello Viktor” You sigh. “What can I help you with?” Knowing why he was there you continue to put groceries away.

“Well my lovely lady, you seem to be ignoring our calls. And we were wondering if there was a reason behind it. But here we are you seem to so why the missed calls I wonder?” He asks as he walks up behind you. You take a step away from him and pull your phone out of your pocket looking at the screen.

“Oh would you look at that, I’m so sorry my volume got turned off somehow I thought the volume was on. What can I help y’all with?” You ask as you set your phone down on the counter, and look over at him.

“Well we were just wondering how your little mission went last night?”

“Oh well it didn’t go over as planned I was unable to get the chip implanted.” You say when your phone starts to ring.

“So your volume was off huh?” Viktor smiles at you slyly. As he picks up the phone and looks at it. “James huh. Would that be our little Winter Soldier?” He asks, as he hits the end call button, before grabbing onto your arm. You pull your arm away from him and start to walk away. He pulls you back against him again. “Nah honey you’re coming back to headquarters with me.”

“Let me go!” You struggle against him knocking over the vase of flowers that Bucky had given you. He pulls out a stun gun and shoots you with it. You grab onto the counter trying to hold yourself up failing miserably as you fall and hit your head on the floor, passing out shortly after. The last thing you saw was Viktor’s feet walking up in front of you.

“Goodnight beautiful” He says with a sickly sweet sound to his voice. As your phone starts ringing again.

-Back at Avengers Tower-

“Hey Steve I think somethings up (Y/N) isn’t answering any of my calls and I know she always has here phone on in case the animal clinic she works at needs her to come in.” He says worried, before glancing up at the screen in front of him. “Wait what’s this, why do you have a picture of (Y/N) up there?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Bucky I need you to calm down.” Steve says placing a hand on his shoulder.

“CALM DOWN. STARK IS TELLING ME (Y/N) IS THE HACKER! AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!” Bucky yells while pointing toward the large video screen that still has the picture of (Y/N) up on it. He pulls away from Steve and starts to walk towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Steve asks.

“Where the hell do you think Steve I’m going to check on my girl. I just know somethings wrong and she can’t be working for Hydra, I just know there’s more to this.” Bucky says looking worried as he stops at the door looking at Steve, before he turns and heads towards the elevator.

“Stark see if you can find anything else out about her see if there is more to it than it seems.” Steve says as he jogs out to the elevator putting his hand on the door to keep it open. “Hold on Buck I’m coming with you.”

“Well then hurry up, I need to make sure nothing’s wrong.” He says as he leans against the wall of the elevator as the doors close. “I just can’t believe she’s working for Hydra Steve. I thought she was just a normal girl; I can’t believe she’s lied to me about that.” He mutters to himself more than Steve.

“Buck, I’m here for you we’ll figure it. I’m sure there’s more to it. I mean look the stuff she’s been sending to S.H.I.E.L.D. has been really helpful so who knows what’s really going on.” He puts his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and looks him in the eye. “Trust me Buck I’m with you on this one.” The doors open to the garage and they both walk out and get into a car. Bucky peels out of the garage and heads toward (Y/N)’s apartment.

 

-An Undisclosed location-

You slowly come to, however you don’t move trying to get your bearings without alerting anyone to you being awake. Listening you can tell you’re in some sort of holding cell. Not hearing any chatter, you hope that your alone so you slowly open your eyes. Not seeing anyone in the room you slowly start to sit up. You notice that you have a cuff around your right ankle that’s connected to one of the bars on the cage. You feel sore around your face, you reach up and touch your face flinching when you touch around your left eye. You were positive you had a black eye, you bet that bastard Viktor probably hit you. Pulling your hand away from your face you notice sores around them as well. You must have been tied up pretty tight to get marks like that. Sighing you start to get up and lean against the bars, when you hear someone opening the door to the room.

“Well, well, well, looks who’s finally woke up. I was starting to think I had hit you a little too hard.” Viktor drawls out as he stares at you with a smirk.

“Viktor!” You snarl out. “What the hell is going on?! Why am I in a fucking holding cell!?” Yelling at him you glare while he just saunters over towards you before stopping in front of the cell.

“Now, now what kind if language is that for a beautiful young lady to be using. With that kind of language, you’ll never find a guy like me.” He leans closer to the edge of the cell and you grab his collar slamming his face into the bars. Shocked he tried to pull away and you let him get just far enough to slam his face back into the bars. His hands are pushing against yours trying to get away.

“Let me tell you a little something Viktor. I’ll just have to fucking live with not having a guy like you!”

“Agent (Y/L/N), release Viktor now.”

“Or what you’ll lock me in a cell? News flash I’m already there.” You pull Viktor against the cell once more before shoving him back, with him stumbling and falling on the floor.

“(Y/N) you know there are many things that are much worse than being in that cell.” She says pulling Viktor up by his collar. “Don’t make me do something like that to you. You know I love you like…”

“Like a daughter yeah that’s what you’ve said before. But what kind of parent helps to kill my entire family in front of me.” You say accusingly, glaring at her.

“You know I had no choice in that matter, it was an order to have them eliminated, but I took you in so you didn’t have to be a victim of the system.”

“NO! You don’t get to play that card. You took me in to try to turn me into a little soldier that you could control. Madame you did all that for you not for me.” You spew at her, leaning against the bars of your cell.

“You always were an ungrateful little bitch; you never would have made it very far here anyway. I guess it’s going to be easier to dispose of you this way than to have you killed in the field.” She smirks at you, when another Hydra agent walks in.

“Madame Hydra, so sorry to interrupt but you are needed back on the main floor, ma’am.”

“Well (Y/N) looks like we’ll have to finish this a little later. Enjoy your time in the cell.”

 

-(Y/N)’s Apartment-

Bucky and Steve get to (Y/N)’s apartment and notice the door is cracked open. They immediately get into a defensive mode. Slowly creeping into the main room, looking around and listening, they hear nothing so they start looking around the apartment. Steve walks into the kitchen and sees the vase laying on its side with the flowers on the floor and water everywhere. 

“Bucky, I think you may be right something may have happened to (Y/N).” Steve yells at Bucky. He runs into the kitchen and his eyes go wide at the sight in the kitchen. The flowers on the floor the groceries spilt over the counter.

“Steve somethings really wrong I know it.”

“Ok well let’s look around see if we can find anything, we just have to stay calm.” Steve says reassuringly as they start to scour the house for any clues as to (Y/N)’s whereabouts. Bucky starts looking around the living room knocking over a little bowl that had some keys in it and a small slip of paper in it he picks it up and reads it.

“Steve this is it” Bucky shouts excitedly waving the paper around. Steve quickly walks over to him and looks at the paper confused.

“What is this it just looks like a list of places to go, Grocery store, book store, and record store. What’s this have to do with anything?”

“These are the places I may have followed her before she started talking to me the first time we met. And look its wrote really odd, random things capitalized it has to be some kind of code right? I hate to say this but we should ask Stark see if he could find out what it says.”

“Alright then let’s head back to the tower.” Steve says as they head back out the door locking it behind them.

-Later at the Tower-

“Man this was an easy code too crack much easier than her hacking patterns. You see all I had to do was…” Tony starts to drone on.

“Stark we don’t need to know how you solved it we just need it solved.” Bucky interrupts him.

“It’s coordinates to a small place outside of Rhode Island. I’ve got Natasha and Clint getting the Quinjet ready for takeoff they should have everything ready by the time we get down there.” Tony says.

“We?” Steve asks.

“Yes we Steve, I may not be best friends with Frosty here but you never know what’s at these coordinates. And you both may need help so the whole team’s on board with this one.”

-Later at the secret Hydra Base-

The Quinjet lands about 5 miles out from the coordinates. Steve and Bucky getting on their motorcycles, Tony and Sam both suiting up and flying overhead, and Clint, Natasha, Pietro and Thor. With Wanda, Vision, and Bruce staying back at the Quinjet as a back-up team in case things got hairy. Once they reach the coordinates they see a set of doors with a few guards standing in the front chatting. Steve threw his shield taking the guards out quickly and easily, before entering the building. They started walking down the corridors, not coming upon any more guards.

“So is it just me or is it quiet you know too quiet.” Tony asks the group.

“I was starting to think the same thing. Why were the guards only at the entrance?” Steve questions as they walk into a big pitch black room.

“Well isn’t that a good question Captain, could it be that Agent (Y/L/N) set you up to be ambushed. I don’t know it’s a possibility.” Madame Hydra speaks from the darkness before the lights turn on and the Avengers find themselves surrounded and way out numbered.

“She wouldn’t do that. You have her locked away or something I know she wouldn’t do any of this!”

“Ah Winter Soldier it’s good to know you came. You should know that you were her target the entire time.” Madame Hydra laughs as she slowly taps her fingertips together in front of her face.

“You…you’re lying.” Bucky stammers out. Looking between her and Steve.

“I wouldn’t be looking at Rogers for any assistance, look if you really don’t believe me I can show you proof.” She sneers as a video starts playing on a large video screen.

“Agent (Y L/N), Report!”

“I have managed to get myself into Barnes’s life, no suspicions have been aroused and I already plan on meeting up with him again so I will have more to report after a few more meetings.” You report back without hesitation, as you continue to look ahead.

 

The video stopped playing and she looked back towards them. “See do you believe me now, she was very willing to weed her way into your life and feed us information about you at our request.” Bucky looks absolutely defeated after the video stops playing.

“We have to get out of here.” Tony comes over the com talking to Steve. “We just have to start breaking through these guys there may be a lot of them but we can over power them easy.” Steve nods and makes eye contact with the rest of the team while Madame Hydra is talking. Each member of the team silently nodding back to Steve, before springing into action. The Hydra agents, scramble to fight back Madame Hydra fleeing before anyone can get to her. The Avengers fight through the agents till there are none left standing in the room.

“Spread out and search the rest of the facility see if there’s anyone hiding out.” Steve commands. Everyone scrambles down different hallways searching the facility. Steve walks down some stairs into what looks like a room of holding cells. He hears a chain hit against the metal bars and immediately gets on the defensive. “Who’s there show yourself.” He sees a hand stick out from behind the bars.

“Steve?! Please tell me that’s you!” You yell frantically. You see him walk In front of your cell. “Oh thank god it’s you.”

“(Y/N) what are you doing in there? They said you were working for them, why would they put you in here?”

“Because I wasn’t doing what they wanted. Can we talk about this later just get me out of here, please?” You beg.

“Alright let me just…” He slams his shield against the cell door, breaking the hinges. He takes a step into the cell and hits the shield against the chain that’s around your ankle, holding his hand out to you, and pulling you up. You head out of the room. “Is there anyone else here that you know of?”

“If you’ve taken everyone out that was in the main room then no they wanted to try to ambush y’all, when you came looking for me. I’m just really glad you figured out my code.” You say walking with him back towards the main room.

“You can thank Tony Stark for that one, but I have to tell you we are going to have to ask you a few questions once we get back to the tower.” He says as you walk into the main room and see everyone standing, and talking. You see Bucky standing to the side, staring off into the distance, you smile looking at him.

“Bucky!” you yell as you quickly start walking towards him. However, you slow down when he looks at you before turning away and walking back outside. “Bucky?” You say under your breath. Everyone looks between the two of you as he walks out. Everyone starts to walk out after him. Steve gives you a sad look as the two of you follow the rest of the team.

“Alright team let’s meet back at the Quinjet and then we’ll head to the tower from there.” Steve commands. You walk towards Bucky hoping to have him at least look at you, but alas he looks past you towards Steve.

“I’ll just meet you guys back at the Tower.” He says as he jumps onto his bike and speeds away before Steve can even respond. You look at the ground holding back your tears, when Steve comes up behind you and pats his hand on your shoulder.

“Just give him some time (Y/N) he’ll come around I’m sure of it.” Steve says. “You can ride back with me if you want.” He adds.

“Thanks Steve.” You say as you climb on his motorcycle letting your tears fall freely. You think to yourself that you really had screwed everything up and Bucky would probably never trust you again, and in all honesty you couldn’t blame him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 10, This chapter didn’t really write as smoothly as the others but here it is I hope you all enjoy it.

-Quinjet-

Arriving back at the Quinjet you get off of the motorcycle with Steve right behind you.

“Get her in the jet and have Bruce check her out. We’ll get everything ready to go.” Tony barks out. Steve nods and heads into the jet with you following right behind.

“Hey Bruce, this is (Y/N). She needs to have her ankle and wrists checked out just to make sure there’s nothing seriously wrong with them.”

“Alright Steve, let me just have you sit over here.” Bruce says to you pointing to one of the seats in the jet. You walk over and sit down. “So, you’re the one Bucky’s been seeing huh?” He asks as he looks at your wrists, turning them over in his hands examining them.

You nod your head fresh tear tracks making their way down your face. Wishing that you could just stop with the crying already, you were not some girl who cried over a guy like this.

“I’m so sorry. Let me put some of this salve on your wrists it will help heal the skin that’s been rubbed raw.” Bruce says as he rubs it on your wrists before leaning down to look at your ankle. You flinch as he hits an especially sore spot on your ankle. “Now your ankle here is a lot worst, I’m going to put some salve on it and bandage it but you should definitely change it at least twice a day and have me check it again in a couple days.” He finishes bandaging your ankle, and stands up to put away the first aid bag.

The rest of the team climbs into the jet, getting it ready to take off. Everyone takes their posts with Clint and Natasha taking up the pilot’s seats.

“Once we get back to the tower, we’re going to have to ask you a few questions about all this. I don’t believe anything will come of this though. From what I can see you were just doing what you had to do.” Steve says to you, as you nod along not trusting your voice at the moment, knowing it would crack if you tried to speak. Smiling a sad smile at you Steve pulls you into his side for a hug comforting you. You stiffen at first not used to such a gentle touch, before you melt into his side and let all your emotions out. You couldn’t believe you were crying like this over something that normally wouldn’t have made you even flinch.

 

-Back at the Tower-

“Natasha, can you take (Y/N) down to your room so she can get cleaned up and changed.” He asks. “(Y/N) I had some of your clothes brought over from your place so you’ll have something to change into.”

“You sure that’s the best bet Steve shouldn’t we just get her into one of the interrogation rooms?” Natasha asks.

“No, it’s fine I’m sure she wants to get cleaned up first. It’s not going to hurt to have her questioned later, and if anyone has a problem with it they can deal with me understood.” He says looking around at the rest of the team, no one saying anything. “Good, we’ll see you in a little bit then, ok?”

You nod as Natasha motions for you to follow her.

 

“Where the HELL is she?” Fury yells. Glaring at Steve, “Why isn’t she in interrogation!?”

“She doesn’t belong in interrogation Director. So I had Natasha take her to get cleaned up and let her get changed.” Steve reports, standing beside the door way to the conference room.

“She is a Hydra agent she belongs in a cell not gallivanting around this tower! And you should know better Captain!”

“Sorry Fury but I made a judgement call, and I believe I made the right call.”

“Oh Steve you don’t have to take all the credit you know I was the one that told you that she should get cleaned up.” Natasha says as she walks in with you following behind. Trying to take some of the blame off Steve.

“You.” Fury points his finger at you. “You are coming with me to the cells.”

“Yes sir.” You nod at him. You start to follow him but Steve and Natasha step in front of you.

“She is staying here.” Steve says. Fury turns around and looks between Steve and Natasha. “She has been nothing but cooperative, and you said it yourself she was sending helpful information. So we can ask her questions here, and not in some cell.”

“Fine, Rogers but if she does anything and I mean anything it will be on you.”

“I’m willing to take that chance.” He says looking at you with a smile. You send a small forced smile back.

Fury sits at the head of the table, motioning for you to sit. Once you do Steve sits down next to you, while Natasha heads to the door.

“I’m going to go help Clint finishing cleaning out the jet. Call me if you need anything.” She says walking through the door.

“So tell me about what you’ve been doing for Hydra.”

“Hydra has wanted to find a way into Avengers Tower without raising suspicions. They figured the best way in was to find a guy and get them to fall for an agent. Madame Hydra decided that I would be the best suited, for the mission.” You start.

“Now why would a high ranking member like Madame Hydra pick you out of all the hydra agents under her control?” Fury asks.

“Well I can only guess it’s because she trusted me.”

“And why would she trust you?”

“Well if you ask her it’s because I was always like a daughter to her.” You say as Fury continues to stare at you. Glancing over at Steve you see he’s confused. “You see she was there when my parents were murdered and she took me in and raised me since I was ten years old.”

“I’m not interested in your tragic backstory. Why did hydra want access to the tower I need specifics.”

“I’m sorry sir but I don’t have specifics just that they wanted me to have access to the tower.”

“Sorry to interrupt but if they wanted you to help them so bad then why did we find you locked up?” Steve asks.

“Well,” You start looking down at your lap twiddling your thumbs. “I guess that would be because I sort of stopped doing what they wanted me to do.”

“You guess? I need more than you guess.” Fury says pressing you for more.

“Well I did stop doing what they wanted, I was supposed to put a chip into Bucky’s arm, but I didn’t. They found out and I wasn’t responding to their calls so they sent someone to pick me up and that’s when they knocked me out and I wound up in the holding cell there. Next thing I know Steve was breaking me out of there.” You finish up, glancing at the director through your hair that had fallen in front of your face.

“Well if that’s all you have for us, then we’ll have to take you back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and keep you under observation to be sure that you are no longer working for them.” Fury states.

“Wait, you don’t have to do that she can stay here in the tower.”

“Rogers that’s not how it’s going to happen.”

“Sir she can most definitely stay here. We can have her monitored by the entire team someone will be with her at all times and you know the tower has twenty-four-hour surveillance. You know how safe this building is, Tony has it wired entirely to keep things safe.” Steve pushes Fury to let you stay.

“I can see that you aren’t going to let this one go Rogers. So I’ll let this slide this time since you seem to be very invested in this girl. But she cannot under any circumstances get out of this building. Understand!” Fury stands and starts to walk towards the door.

“Understood sir.” Steve stands looking at Fury.

“And I want reports on her every week.” He says before leaving the room, his coat billowing after him.

“You really didn’t have to do that you know; I probably should be going with him to be put under observation.” You say still looking down.

“You’re wrong you don’t deserve to be in some prison (Y/N). You were doing what you had to do and still managed to do something good in your situation.” Steve says as he pats your shoulder, when his phone rings. “Hey Buck…what…No you shouldn’t…yes I understand what you mean but…fine but call to check in ok…alright call if you need anything…don’t stay away too long.” Steve hangs his phone up and rubs his hand over his face. You get up and stand behind Steve.

“That was Bucky?” You ask quietly.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry (Y/N) he thinks he needs some time by himself to think things over. He’s not coming back to the tower right now.”

“Oh…that makes sense I guess. I um I understand.” You say before turning away from him. “Um…is there a room or something that I could get some rest in. I could really use it.”

“(Y/N) you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine, just the room please.” You say sadly.

“Ok let’s get you a room.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here is part 11 I like this chapter much more than the last one so I hope y’all enjoy it please let me know what you guys think. I would love to hear from y’all.

-Your Room at the Tower-

You had started to get used to having people around you that really and truly liked you for you. People that didn’t try to get all buddy buddy just because you were close to the boss. It was nice, weird but nice. It had been a couple months since everything had happened with Hydra and you moving into the tower permanently. You were supposed to be kept under surveillance at the tower so Steve figured you should just move in, so that’s what you did.

Living in the tower had been tough to get used to, to say the least. You became friends with most of the Avengers pretty quickly, Steve and Natasha becoming some of the best friends you had ever had in your life. Vision took a while to get used to just do to him still being confused by human things. Then there was Tony you don’t know if you would ever really get used to him, he was just so obnoxious. But the rest of them they had taken you in and treated you like you were part of the group, no not just part of the group, you suppose that this is how a family acted. Yeah you had some crazy times but it was all in good fun. And anytime you were upset or something bad was going on someone was there for you.

It really came in handy especially when you first moved into the tower. You had been a hot mess, first off not used to being so accepted by people and second off dealing with Bucky just up and leaving. There were many a night that found Steve or Natasha sitting with you in silence while you cried. You had gotten much better at dealing with it after the first month or so. He still hadn’t been back to the tower since the whole incident, only calling Steve to check in every couple weeks or so. You wished that he would come back so you could see that he was safe or at least call you, but you knew that he would probably never talk to you again. You honestly couldn’t blame him he had been brainwashed by Hydra in the past and now you had lied to him about working for them.

None of that mattered to you though. You knew that was logical but you just didn’t care you really did like the guy. Nothing you could do would change the fact that you were head over heels for the man. It just didn’t matter he wasn’t going to just come rushing back into your life sweeping you off your feet and forgetting everything had happened.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Someone bangs on your door pulling you out of your thoughts. You roll over in your bed and look at the clock groaning.

“(Y/N) come on you have got to be awake by now. You were supposed to meet me down in the gym 10 minutes ago!” Natasha complains through the door.

“I’m up, I’m up.”

“Liar you are totally still in bed aren’t you?”

“No.” You say as you roll out of bed.

“Ok so you are out of the bed but just now.” She says standing in the doorway to your bedroom.

“Ugh Friday I told you to stop letting her in like that.”

“I’m sorry Miss. (Y/L/N). She overrode that command.” The robotic voice responds to you.

“It’s alright Friday” You groan as you stretch, before reaching into the closet and pulling out a pair of workout clothes. “Give me like three minutes and I’ll be ready.”

“Alright, hurry up I like having someone to spar with that I don’t have to hold back with.”

“Yeah, yeah you just like getting to pummel me.” You say through the bathroom door while you change.

“Maybe a little bit.” She chuckles as you come out of the bathroom. The two off you head out of your room and head down to the gym.

Getting down to the gym you see Clint practicing with his bow to the side, Wanda practicing with her powers, and Pietro who was never too far away from his sister was running laps around the track. You and Natasha head to the middle were Tony has some wrestling matts set up. You both get into position and start sparing. You were pretty evenly matched, yes Natasha was a little better trained but you were a little more skilled at reading people, and could often see what she was going to do before she did it.

“(Y/N), Natasha, Clint!” Steve hollers at you from across the room walking in with Tony, breaking your concentration. Using the distraction Natasha slams you down onto the mat pinning you down. “Ouch, sorry (Y/N), didn’t mean to distract you.”

“Ouch indeed.” You say rubbing the back of your head as you stand up. “But not your fault Steve I should have been more focused.”

“Well you better be focused you’re going to go on a mission with Natasha and Clint.” Steve says.

“Wait me?” You ask looking both confused and excited. “How did you manage to get that approved by Fury?”

“Well you’ve been here for a while so he thought…” You give Steve a look and he stops. “Ok so he might not exactly have approved…” You cross your arms and look at him again. “Ok he doesn’t know but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him right?” He asks shrugging his shoulders.

“Look at our little patriot learning to break the rules.” Tony says pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, and putting his arm around the soldier. “I’m so proud.”

“Oh whatever Tony like I’ve never gone against Fury’s orders before.” He says as he shoves Tony off of him. “You three get suited up and meet in the hanger I’ll brief you there.”

 

-Later on the Quinjet-

“Ok so we’re just going in and seeing if they left anything behind right?” You ask.

“Yeah it should just be a simple in and out thing.” Clint says. “From what you knew about Hydra we know this base should be abandoned or at least was on the list to be abandoned.”

“So why are we going in then?”

“Well we want to check and see if they happened to leave anything behind, or if they have anything left on any of the computers that they didn’t bring with them. Just in case there’s anything important.” Natasha says from the pilot’s seat. “Get ready, were about to land.”

The Quinjet lands and the three of you get out. Clint taking up a post to the side of the door you and Natasha standing in front waiting for him to open the door.

-Back at the Tower-

“Woo Hoo” You yell as your feet hit the ground in the tower.

“Calm down (Y/N).” Natasha says as she and Clint laugh at your enthusiasm.

“I’m sorry but I just can’t I’m super excited. That was awesome. I mean I know there were only a few guards and there wasn’t really anything super important there. But woo It was so much fun to do something that wasn’t going to be used for bad!” You jump up and start to turn around but in all of your excitement you bump into Tony who had walked in the hanger with Steve.

“Looks like we have an energizer bunny here, Steve.” Tony says holding your shoulders making you hold still. “Calm down (Y/N). I know your excited, the first mission to go good always makes a person excited.”

“Sorry.” You say blushing embarrassed by the fact that you can’t control your emotions. That was one of the things that had changed since living at the tower you were becoming more…well normal. “Just excited.”

“It’s all good (Y/N). Did you guys find anything?” Steve asks the team.

“There were a few guards left over looks like they were just checking on the place. We took them out and finished searching the grounds we’ve brought all the paper work we could find to go through, but from what little bit we looked at them, it doesn’t look like anything important.” Natasha rattles off.

“Well good, once you guys get all the boring paperwork done we can have a little get together to celebrate (Y/N)’s first mission with the good guys.” Tony says with a smile. Natasha, Clint and Steve stare at Tony. He looks between the three of them. “What?”

“You don’t get to get out of the boring work Stark we brought you some presents too.” Natasha smiles at Tony as Clint moves to the side to reveal a box with several laptops and computers in it.

“Yeah this box has your name all over it.” Clint says with a smirk. Natasha grabs your arm and the two of you head towards the door as Tony groans behind you.

“Have fun Stark. We’ll see you when you’re done playing with those old computers.” Natasha smirks.

“Yeah I mean the paperwork won’t take us anytime to look through but those computers tsk that will take you awhile.” You say.

“You two want to bet on that.” Tony says with his classic smirk, making Natasha stop in her tracks.

“OK Stark what’s the wages?”

“The normal? But of course with (Y/N) involved on your side right?”

“Deal but do you get a new helper isn’t Bruce out of the tower at the moment?” Nat asks.

“Yeah of course umm… Clint?”

“Don’t look at me Stark I’m not going against her.” Clint says.

“Steve?”

“Fine.” Steve huffs out, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to get out of it.

“I have no idea what the normal wages are but you’re going down Stark.” You say with a smile as you and Natasha each grab a box of paper work and run out of the room. Clint picks up the last box and follows.

“Barton! No helping the females.” Tony yells after him.

“I really want to see you lose. Plus, I’m scared of her more so than you.” Clint hollers back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here you guys go, I really liked this part I hope y’all enjoy it to. Let me know what you think.

-Your Room-

“Seriously this is you and Tony’s normal bet?!” You exclaim while looking at yourself in the mirror.

“Yes, yes it is one that I have never lost until today.” Natasha sighs walking up behind you. “What I don’t understand is how Tony and Steve who barely can use a computer beat us.”

“Just stupid happenstance, we forgot a box of paperwork on the jet it’s our fault.” You tug at the clothes you were wearing. “Do we really have to wear these all day?”

“We didn’t leave it on the jet Tony had to have snuck in and taken one and put it back. He just had to. Oh and yes we really have to” She huffs out. “I haven’t worn something like this since I was young.”

“Wait What!? You’ve wore one of these before?” You ask shocked.

“Yeah it’s a long story maybe some other time, yeah.”

“Sure” You say with a soft smile. “Whenever you want. Well if we have to go out there we may as well get it over with now.” You hold your hand out to Natasha and she takes it before the two of you walk out of your room and head towards the elevator.

Walking into the common room where the rest of the Avengers were hanging out. Bruce and Tony were sitting at a table working on some paperwork. Wanda was trying to teach Vision to cook. Pietro, Clint, and Sam were playing some racing video game with Steve watching. You both clear your throats and everyone in the room drops what they were doing and stare. The both of you smile and make your way over to the ping-pong table.

“Fancy a game (Y/N)?”

“Why of course Natasha. I would love to.” You say the both of you ignoring thee stares your receiving.

“I so knew all this waiting would be worth it when I finally won the bet.” Tony exclaims.

“Is it just me or is Miss. (Y/L/N) And Miss. Romanoff wearing leotards and tutus?”

“(Y/N) we are wearing tutus did you know that.” Natasha fakes surprise.

“Oh my gosh we are how ever did that happen?”

“Oh come on it’s not as funny if you two aren’t bothered by it.” Tony whines while Steve laughs at Tony’s failed plan to embarrass the two. “Oh shut up Steve.” Everyone returning to what they were doing while you and Natasha go ahead and play a game of ping-pong.

“Mr. Rogers, you have a visitor.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice comes over the intercom.

“Thanks Friday where are they?”

“In the garage sir.” Steve heads out of the common room and towards the garage.

“Who do you think is visiting him?” You ask hitting the ping-pong ball back to Natasha.

“Who knows but Friday wouldn’t just let anyone in so it has to be someone he knows.”

-Garage-

The elevator dings as the door opens and Steve walks out. He looks around the garage seeing his best friend climbing off his motorcycle. Steve sighs and walks over to him hugging him.

“Glad you finally decided to come home.”

“Yeah me too Steve. I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner, I just needed to think.” Bucky says.

“You think now that doesn’t sound like you, hah.” Steve jokes trying to lighten the mood. “I hope you got all of your thinking done though because someone will probably want to talk to you.”

“Who?” Bucky looks at Steve confused.

“Do you really have to ask that?”

“She’s here?” Bucky asks, in disbelief.

“Of course she is she’s been living here since we saved her. She actually went on her first mission with the team just yesterday.”

“She’s been living here?” He takes a deep breath. “Wow. I wasn’t expecting that. She went on a mission? How did she do? Was she safe? Is she ok?… I mean good for her.” Bucky rambles on.

“You aren’t ready to forgive her are you.” Steve says more as a statement than a question.

“I don’t know Steve; I just don’t know.”

“Well you should at least let her tell you her side of the story, since you did just kind of run off without talking to her.” He says strongly.

“I didn’t ru…” Steve gives him a look. “Ok I left but it wasn’t running away.”

“Ok, whatever you say but look (Y/N) is a good person, we’ve become good friends. And while me and you are old friends I still don’t want to see her get hurt. Understood.”

“Yeah Steve, I understand. I…I don’t want to hurt her either it’s just…” He sighs not knowing how to finish.

“It’s ok Bucky. Come on let’s head back up and get you some food I’m sure you’re probably hungry.”

“You know I’m always hungry Steve.” Bucky says with a small smile as they head to the elevator.

-Common Room-

You had finished your ping-pong game with Natasha, you loosing spectacularly. Ping-Pong never really was your game. Most of the Avengers had left the common room to go training or to get some rest. You however had gotten hungry so you stayed behind to warm up a couple slices of leftover pizza. You had sat down on one of the bar stools with your favorite book when the elevator door dinged. Of course you were so entranced with your book that you didn’t notice who was getting off the elevator.

Bucky stares at you, watching you read while taking a bite of pizza. Looking at you he just had a moment where he knew that his feelings hadn’t changed. You were still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he half wanted to just grab you and kiss you like you had never been kissed before. However, he held himself back he just didn’t know how to deal after you had lied to him.

Steve pushed Bucky towards the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out the leftover box of pizza before setting it on the counter. Grabbing a slice, he clears his throat breaking you out of your concentration you look up. Seeing Bucky, you drop your slice of pizza, your eyes going wide.

“Bucky.” You say softly. “Your back?”

Bucky stands behind Steve he grabs a slice of pizza before walking back towards the elevator.

“I’m going to get settled Steve, I’ll see you later.”

You glance at Steve and back to Bucky when the elevator dings and opens, Bucky stepping in. You shut your book and run into the elevator behind him right as the doors slide shut. Bucky’s eyes go wide seeing you standing so close.

“You don’t get to come back and just ignore me. I missed you! I cried about you! And yet you’re just going to treat me like I don’t exist!” You start yelling at him.

“I…” Bucky starts.

“No!” You push him back. “You don’t get to talk yet. You haven’t even tried to hear me out about everything. Yes, I worked for Hydra, and yes I didn’t mention it but it wasn’t on purpose. I’m sorry you think I was faking everything, but I wasn’t I really do like you more than I’ve ever liked anyone. And I’m sorry, but I had to do what I did. When I realized that my feelings were real I stopped doing what they wanted. I didn’t want to help them but I had to…” You start crying. “I had to… do it so I could find and kill the ones who were responsible for killing…for killing them.” You sniffle out as you pull the picture you use as a bookmark. You slam it on his chest as the elevator opens on your floor. “This is why I did what I did and if you had just asked me about it instead of running away, I would have told you!” You yell as you storm off the elevator and head to your room.

Leaving Bucky staring after you as the door shuts. He looks down at the picture that you had basically thrown at him. A picture of a woman and a man with three young boys and a young girl, when he looked closer he could tell that it was a young (Y/N). He leans against the wall and sighs he was such an idiot.

-Surveillance Room-

“Ok how did Barnes take her serious while she was in that tutu.” Tony laughs, while the others stare at him. “What you saw her getting all angry with that little skirt bouncing up and down it was hilarious.”

“Tony really?” Natasha says as she hits him in the back of the head before heading to check on her best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the next part I really liked writing this part it flowed really well (I think) So enjoy and please let me know what you guys think!

(Y/H/C) = your hair color

(Y/E/C) = your eye color

 

Shortly after getting back to your room Natasha burst through the door, rushing over to you she pulls you into a hug. You hug her back as you get all your tears out. Natasha sinks to the floor with you, as she rubs your back.

“Shhhh…(Y/N) it’s ok. It will all be ok. You didn’t do anything wrong and if he can’t see that then he is just too stupid.” She says as she continues to rub your back and smooths your hair.

“I know…I just…I wanted… I don’t know what I wanted.” You sniffle out between sobs.

“I know, you just wished that when he came back everything would be all hunky dory. But you handled the reality of him coming back very well.”

“I did wish…but I knew…ugh I knew deep down that it wasn’t going to happen that way. I just…I didn’t expect him to completely ignore me. I would have thought he would have wanted an explanation of some sort.” You huff. “I mean that’s what I would have wanted.”

“Men are idiots. That’s all I can say (Y/N).” She sighs. “Men are idiots.”

-Elevator-

He slid down the wall of the elevator, knowing how stupid he was. He shouldn’t have left like he did. He should have just stayed and asked you about your secret. He should have done all of that but no he had to run and hide from his feelings. The elevator dinged as it stopped on his floor, he sighed and stood up walking out of the elevator.

“What?” He says as he gets to the end of the hall seeing Steve standing by the door to his room. Not wanting to deal with anybody at the moment. He opens the door and storms in Steve following right behind him.

“Here.” Steve says tossing a file onto the coffee table. “I wouldn’t normally give a friends file to anyone else without their permission, but I think you should look at this.” Bucky looks down at the file seeing (Y/N) (Y/L/N) printed on the side with a stamp over it reading confidential.

“This is her file?” Bucky asks picking it up slowly like it might bite him.

“Yes, both her Hydra file and everything that S.H.I.E.L.D. has found on her. I hope whatever you can read in there will help you come to terms with everything.” Steve says looking at his friend.

“You sure about this?”

“Yes, look I like (Y/N) a lot she’s a good person. And you, you’re my best friend, but together” Steve sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t know Buck together you two just seemed so happy. You were happier than I had seen you in a long time man.” 

“I was Steve. She…she’s an amazing person, and she did make me happy, but how do I trust someone who was working for the people that brainwashed me and used me like some puppet.” Bucky says as he slouches down onto the couch, with the file on his lap.

“Just read the file. See if that helps get your thoughts on track ok.” Steve says as he heads for the door. “Oh and by the way Tony’s having one of his little parties tomorrow and you are coming.”

“What? No you know I don’t go to those parties.” Bucky says looking up at Steve confused.

“I know you didn’t used to, but since you’ve been gone for several months and I had to take care of things while you were gone you can come to one of his parties without complaining.” Steve smiles as he walks out of Bucky’s room leaving him to be alone with his thoughts and the file.

Bucky sat on the couch for hours staring at the file. He wanted to look at it and read every part of it, but he didn’t want to invade (Y/N)’s privacy. Why was all of this so hard. He hadn’t had any issues since getting out from underneath Hydras control that was even half as hard as this. Alright he was going to open the file, he needed to know.

He opens the file and on top is a recent picture of (Y/N), looks like it must have been taken after bringing her in. She had some bruises on her face, they really did do a number on her. He notices immediately feeling guilty that he wasn’t there to protect her. After reading further into her file he finds out that she is more than capable of taking care of herself. She was well trained in multiple different fighting styles, more than capable of using many different weapons, and she was a well-trained spy to top it all off. No wonder she was chosen to sneak into his life.

But, how did she get into Hydra in the first place. He soon found out as he got further into the file. He started to read a report from some Hydra higher ups.

Mr. and Mrs. (Y/L/N) and three of their children were killed according to plan. The plans and technology that Mr. (Y/L/N) was carrying to his partners in D.C. was confiscated and brought back to Hydra to be looked over and see if they are usable for future attacks. When searching through what was left of the (Y/L/N)’s car and home another child was found. A ten-year-old, female, seventy pounds, and approximately four feet and six inches tall, with (Y/H/C) hair and (Y/E/C) eyes. The child seems to be in perfect health and seems to be fine mentally considering losing her parents and brothers. She will be kept in Hydra’s care for now on to be used in the future.

 

She was raised by Hydra, what? How is that even possible they didn’t have anything to do with children, normally they would just kill any children that got on their radar. They killed her whole family for some stupid information that her father had. And she was what working with them so she could take them out from the inside. It was all starting to make sense to him know. She had to take on whatever missions they gave to her so she could get high enough in the organization to take it down from the inside out. Damn so maybe just maybe she was telling him the truth about her feelings for him. He had a lot of work to do if she was ever going to forgive him for being such an ass. For now, he needed to get some rest he would deal with this in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here is part 14. Sorry it’s been so long I just didn’t have an idea how to start this, but I really like this part so I hope y’all enjoy.

Much to Natasha’s disapproval you had stayed in bed almost all day after your confrontation with Bucky. She kept coming in to check on you and tried multiple times to get you to get up and work out, she even had Steve check up on you. But you were not planning on getting out of your bed for anything, you just felt like an idiot for yelling at Bucky like that. Yes, you thought he deserved it but still he did have a reason to be upset with you, after all you did lie to him. No you needed to stop thinking about it just think about anything else or nothing at all and just stay in bed.

Your stomach starts to growl; you really were getting pretty hungry what time was it even. You roll over and look at the little clock by your bed, 2:36 you groan. You really needed to get some food in your system. You sniff the air then smelling something delicious when your stomach let’s out another loud growl.

“I thought you’d be hungry by now. Here.” Natasha says handing you a bowl of chicken and dumplings. “I figured you’d need some comfort food after yesterday.

“Thanks Nat you are truly the best.” You say thankfully taking the bowl and practically devour it.

“Yeah I know I am.” She says with a smirk and sits on the edge of the bed. “And I know exactly how you can thank me for being so amazing.”

“How did I know that this food was going to come with a catch.” You sigh. “Ok what can I do for you?”

“Well first things first you can get your butt out of bed and shower, then you can get all prettied up and go to Tony’s party with me.”

“Ugh… Nat I don’t wanna go.” You whine, as you sit the bowl down on the bedside table and burrow back under the covers.

“Look you can willingly get up or I can come back when it’s time to start and drag you to it in whatever you are wearing at the time understood.” She says as she stands up looking at you a stern look on her face. “Besides Tony’s throwing this party to celebrate the success of your first mission, you are the guest of honor you know.”

“Really Nat we both know Tony is just using that as an excuse to throw one of his many parties.” You mumble from under the covers.

“Well yeah everyone knows that but it doesn’t matter you’re not making me go by myself.” She says before pulling the blankets of off you. “Now come on get up and get ready Friday open the blinds please.” The blinds open spilling bright light over you.

“Ahhhhh no its too bright!” You yell as you fall off the bed trying to get out of the sun.

“Good you’re out of bed my job is done.” Natasha smiles as she picks up your bowl and heads towards the door. “Now either me or Steve will be back to make sure you come to the party around…let’s say five ok?”

“Five-ish?” You ask jokingly. Natasha just looks at you. “Five got it I’ll be ready. And Nat thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” She says as she leaves.

She walks out into the hall to see Steve standing there. They start walking together towards the elevator.

“She doing okay?”

“Yeah she’s doing better than most people would she’ll be at the party too. Did you get Bucky to agree to come?” Natasha asks.

“Yeah he’ll be there and I gave him her file like we talked about. So hopefully he read it and has gotten some kind of handle on the situation.”

“He better I hate seeing (Y/N) upset like this. I thought she was doing really good at getting over it all until he came back and I realized she is just really good at hiding her emotions from people.”

“Well she is a spy, and you know how they are.” Steve says with a laugh.

“Ha Ha Ha Rogers very funny. Just make sure your friend is at the party tonight hopefully they’ll at least attempt to make up.” Natasha says before walking down a different hallway.

 

-Later at the Party-

“Nat did I really have to come to this.” You groan. “I’m really not a party person you know.”

“Yeah I know you’ve said that like ten times since we got here.”

“It’s only been seven.” You mumble.

“Whatever just have fun, you look cute in your dress, the music is nice and Tony has a lot of alcohol so drink up.” She says before abandoning you to go sit with Clint and Bruce.

You sit at the bar and decide to order yourself a Long Island Ice Tea. You sip it slowly watching everyone else at the party laughing and having fun. You sigh wishing you could not be such a killjoy and just enjoy the party. But no you were still thinking about Bucky, you were so glad that he was back but the fact that he was ignoring you was just killing you.

“Hey enjoying yourself (Y/N)?” Steve asks, shocking you almost making you spill your drink.

“Huh…oh yeah, can’t you tell I’m totally the life of the party.” You smile nervously.

“Oh yeah you’re really having a blast over here.” He says sarcastically.

“Wow Steve you’re really getting a hang of this sarcasm thing huh.”

“Heh yeah, but really you shouldn’t be sitting here by yourself drinking. You kind of remind me of someone.”

“Oh really and who would that be Rogers?”

“Well that would be me.” He says and you look at him confused. “I was like that after I thought I had lost Bucky the first time.” Steve says quietly. You smack his arm.

“Hey now don’t bring the mood down were at a party remember.” You joke with him.

“You’re right. Well since it is a party you want to dance?” He says standing up and offering you his arm. You smile at him and take his arm as he leads you to the dance floor.

“Well Mr. Rogers who would have known you were a decent dancer.”

“Well it’s one of my many hidden talents.” He chuckles.

Bucky’s POV

His arm clenched at the sight he was looking at. Steve was flirting with Y/N. She was smiling. She looked happy. Genuinely happy. Y/N was looking at Steve the same way she had looked at him before.

“Frosty you better not break my glass.” Tony leaned against the wall.

Bucky blinked in surprise before relaxing his grip on the tumbler of whiskey. He shifted the glass to his other hand as he stretched his cybernetic fingers. “Sorry Tony.”

“Why don’t you go apologize to her. Or at least speak to her.”

He shook his head. “I can’t do that. She hates me. She won’t even glance in my direction anymore.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re such an idiot.” Tony finished the remaining liquid in his glass before leaving.

Bucky snuck another glance at Y/N before being pulled around the corner by Natasha. Her hand came down hard across his cheek. “What do you think you’re doing?” She seethed.

He blinked rapidly. “What?”

“I said what the hell do you think you’re doing, Barnes?” She asks him sternly. “Glaring at your best friend and the girl you obviously love. What’s wrong with you?”

“I wasn’t glaring at them…” She keeps staring at him her arms crossed over her chest. “It just sucks she seems so happy.”

“What?! Should she be unhappy, this is the first time I’ve seen her smile an honest smile since you came back what is wrong with her being happy.”

“Nothing I’m glad she’s happy, she should be happy. It’s just I hate that she’s happy with him.” He says underneath his breath.

“Seriously why can’t she be happy with her friend?” She says confused, when she looks at him it all clicks. “Wait you think her and Steve? Wow you should know better than that. For one Steve respects you way more than to try to even be with a girl you have feelings for, and two I know for a fact that (Y/N) is in love with you too.” Looking at him like he’s an idiot. “Really are all men this stupid. Just fix this.” She says before pushing him backwards and walking away from the situation with her arms thrown up in the air.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Guys this is the final part of That Girl I hope you all enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing this and for it being the first story I wrote I think it turned out pretty well. Thank you for the ones who have stuck with me through it I really appreciate it.
> 
> I also might have somewhat of an idea to do a short sequel so if y’all would like that please shoot me a message, I would love to talk with y’all.

Steve spins you around, continuing your dance, before seeing Bucky from across the room. He smiles at him and motions for him to come over without you seeing. The song ends and Steve and you separate you chuckle.

“You definitely do have a secret talent for dancing Rogers.” You say before a hand grabs yours and pulls you towards the door. “Hey what…” You see Bucky pulling you along, before you stomp your feet down and stop moving. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“(Y/N) we need to talk.” He says and you pull your hand from his grip. “Please (Y/N), I really need to talk to you.” He practically whispers. You wanted to say no at first you really did but how he said it and the look on his face, he just looked so depressed.

“Okay.” You say as you walk out of the room in front of him, looking back to see him following you. The two of you walk out in the hallway. You stand slightly leaning against the wall. “Okay, what did you want to talk about?”

“I…I…God…I don’t even know where to start.” He sighs running a hand down his face. You grab his metal hand and look him in the eye.

“Well, I guess I’ll start then.” You say with a small smile. He looks shocked but relieved at your words. “I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have lied to you, but I honestly didn’t figure I would end up falling for the man I was supposed to be conning.” You pause your breath catching when you admit that you had indeed fallen for him out loud. “I just…I never really had anyone…I thought that I had to do it all by myself. I…I was too caught up in wanting to get revenge on Hydra and I just…ugh I hated seeing how upset you got when you found out and it killed me when you wouldn’t speak to me, but deep down I know I deserved it.” You say looking down

“No.” Bucky says, putting his free hand on your cheek, making you look him in the eyes. “I was… well to be honest I acted like a stubborn child, ignoring you was stupid on my part. I should have trusted you and just let you tell me about everything. Instead I just assumed that it was all a lie and that you didn’t really feel like I did.”

“Well you know what they say when you assume.” You say trying to lighten the mood, although Bucky just looks at you confused. “It makes an ass out of you and me.” You giggle as his brows knit together thinking about what you just said, before he understands the joke and grins and shakes his head at you.

“You are something else (Y/N).” He chuckles. “But I guess that’s why I like you so much. I just want to make sure that you know how sorry I am for how I acted.” You open your mouth to speak only to have Bucky continue. “I should never have run away like I did, and when I did come back I shouldn’t have ignored you. I was an ass I really was and I know that now. I just hope that you’ll forgive me and that we can move past all of this and pick back up.”

“I’ll forgive you if you can forgive me.” You smile at him. Bucky leans down and places a soft kiss on your lips.

“Deal.” He says as he slowly pulls back brushing your hair back. You hear the soft sound of music, the same song that you and Bucky had danced to several months ago. Bucky smiles. “You mind doing me the honor and sharing this dance with me?”

“I would love to.” You say as he takes your hand and leads you back into the room and towards the dance floor. He pulls you close his hands resting on your waist, your arms sliding up and around his neck, laying your head just below his shoulder. The two of you sway back and forth to the music the rest of the Avengers watch you both with smiles on their faces.

Steve and Natasha are sitting at the bar and they high five each other glad that their two best friends have gotten everything worked out. Tony comes to stand next to them with a smile on his face.

“Told you my parties are worthwhile.” Tony laughs. “It brought those two back together, so you guys can no longer complain about the parties I throw.” Natasha rolls her eyes at Tony and Steve simply laughs.

The song comes to an end and you and Bucky stay standing together for a little bit longer. You eventually separate a little you still holding on to his metal hand, as you both walk over to the bar. Your friends sitting there with the biggest smiles on their faces.

“See I told you it would all work out.” Both Natasha and Steve say at the same time. You chuckle and shove Natasha.

“Oh shush Nat like you know everything.” You say when all of a sudden F.R.I.D.A.Y comes over the intercom.

“Mr. Stark sir, you and the rest of the Avengers are needed in the conference room. Director Fury needs you all for a mission briefing.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s robotic voice flows through the room. Tony sighs and the rest of you head that way.

-Later after the Mission-

After a long day of taking down a Hydra base and cataloging everything the group found you finally get time to head back to your room. You shower and get changed into a small pair of sleep shorts and the shirt that Bucky had left at your place. You hear a knock on your door and walk over to it opening it a crack and seeing that Bucky was standing there all showered and changed as well. Opening the door, you walk further into your room with Bucky following behind.

“So I have to say it was very interesting to see you in action.” Bucky says.

“Oh yeah?” You ask. “What was so interesting about it?”

“Well first of all you are super talented at what you do.”

“Is there a second?”

“Well yeah you were super distracting in that uniform of yours, it was really hard to focus on the fighting when you were so close to me in that tight little outfit.” He says with a smirk on his face as he steps up closer to you, leaning down and giving you a soft kiss on your lips. He leans back with a look of hunger in his eyes. You smile feeling the same hunger, you jump into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist as you kiss his lips. He kisses back as he heads towards your bed, glad that he had overcome his stupidity and glad that he finally had his girl back. The girl that he had first talked to in a record store, That Girl.


End file.
